


Little Do You Know

by midillu



Series: Voltron Highschool AU Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Angst, Protective Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Lance gets depressed and stressed out, ends up crying, and tries to hide it from Keith. Keith won't be fooled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this takes place probably a week or two after Unsteady.
> 
> (I'm working on the second part of that, I know, I'm sorry!! Lol it's almost done. I just have to write it. Oh waiiiiit....... XD)
> 
> Note- Song is Little Do You Know, by Alex and Sierra

_Little do you know,_  
_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep._  
_Little do you know,_  
_I'm still haunted by the memories._  
_Little do you know,_  
_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece._

_Little do you know I,_  
_Need a little more time..._

_Underneath it all,_  
_I'm held captive by the hole inside_  
_I've been holding back,_  
_For the fear that you might change your mind..._

* * *

Lance was sitting at his desk, homework in front of him, phone in his hand. He had been talking to Keith for the last hours, successfully procrastinating doing homework. He looked at the time on his phone; 1:22 am. Keith had first texted him around 10, and he had almost immediately responded, shrugging off the half page of homework he had left. He planned to take a break for about 20 minutes and talk to his friend. So much for that.

He sighed, giving up on finishing the stupid worksheet and deciding to just crawl into bed. The class was in the afternoon anyways, so he could get everything finished during lunch.

His phone chimed, and the teen immediately glanced down. He grinned when he saw the contact name of the person who'd sent the incoming message, immediately unlocking his phone.

**Oh whatever -Mullet**

**So did you end up getting the worksheet done? -Mullet**

**Nah, I'll do it in the morning -You**

**Well, make sure you don't fail the class or something -Mullet**

**It'd be awkward if you had to drop out of school -Mullet**

**Awwwww, you DO care -You**

Lance grinned, and they continued to banter back and forth. The next time Lance glanced at the clock, it read 2:43 am. Of course, immediately after, he got the text he'd been dreading.

**Hey, I'm getting tired, I might go to bed soon -Mullet**

**Oh -You**

**Will you be able to sleep? -Mullet**

Lance paused before he answered, knowing what Keith was really asking. Ever since Keith had had that one panic attack, they created a code for before they went to bed. They both agreed it was awkward to ask "are you okay" every night, and it was easier to admit when you weren't if you weren't actually saying it.

**I'll be just fine, Mullet -You**

He ignored the tight feeling in his chest as he typed. In all honesty, he wasn't feeling all that hot. But he didn't want to keep Keith up just for him, the other teen had enough on his plate already. He didn't need to be babysitting Lance 24/7. No, Lance decided, I'll be just fine. It isn't worth getting Keith all worked up, I'll just go to bed.

**As long as you're sure -Mullet**

**You just get your beauty sleep. We all know what happens when our princess gets cranky -You**

**Aw, Lance, don't talk about yourself like that :P -Mullet**

**...Oh shut your quiznak -You**

**WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! -Mullet**

**Night, Keith~ -You**

Lance chuckled softly, pressing the power button on his phone and rolling over, trying to sleep. He closed his mind off to everything, so obviously he wasn't hyper-aware of how dark his room was all of a sudden.

He didn't pull his blankets closer for protection.

His chest didn't tighten from all the doubt that seeped into his body, from all the insecurities gripping him.

A tear didn't slip down his cheeks as he questioned why his friends would even care about him.

And really, why should they? He's just a nuisance anyways. Always getting on everyone's nerves. Pushing their buttons. He choked on a harsh sob, feeling the darkness start to consume him. He figured he'd just wait it out, it's not like he hasn't done this before. He'd be fine in the morning. Yeah, he'll do better tomorrow.

He'll try not to piss off Pidge.

He'll remember to give Hunk a hug, he knows the beefy guy is a sucker for hugs.

He'll try to be nicer to Keith, maybe only fight with him once or twice.

He'll try not to exasperate Shiro, lord knows the guy has enough stress already.

And things would go back to normal. Like they always do. Right?

He shut his eyes a little tighter, gripped the bedspread a little harder, and curled a little further into himself, trying to at least cry quietly. He didn't want to wake up Hunk. Then he'd make a big deal out of it, and fuss over Lance, becoming overprotective just like a momma bear. Sure, he'd be fine.

* * *

Keith sighed, rubbing his eyes, feeling the weight of the day finally catch up to him. His day had started early, and obviously ended late. Whenever he and Lance texted, it always ended up being after two in the morning before one of them would finally get tired. Whether it was arguing, chatting, or discussing homework, the time always seemed to get away from them. Keith wouldn't admit it, but he liked talking to Lance. The other male always managed to make his day better, even when it's just by keeping his mind off of everything else.

He turned off his light and crawled back into bed, settling down for the light. Shiro had probably been asleep for hours, and Keith appreciated that his brother never nagged him to go to sleep. Shiro understood how bad his insomnia could be, and they had come to the understanding that, as long as Keith got up in the morning, Shiro wouldn't nag him about going to bed. It was a nice arrangement, and more often than not Keith was up before him anyways. The raven glanced at the clock, 2:57.

Keith closed his eyes, tired enough that he just might get four or five hours of sleep. He relaxed, drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

When he woke, the sun hadn't yet shown it's face, he looked over at the clock, wondering if he had enough time to fall back to sleep for another half hour. His brow furrowed as he stared at the red digits, rereading them over and over. He finally groaned, flopping back down. 3:11.

He had managed to wake up after not even fifteen minutes. His internal clock had to be off. That had to be it, that or Lance had messed it up. Yeah, let's go with that. It's better than trying to come up with a more logical reason while half asleep. He rolled onto his side, hoping that he could, just maybe, fall back asleep. He was already tired, and half asleep; perfect combination.

Or not.

After another twenty minutes, he gave up, letting his mind wander. To his friends, to his brother, and to Lance. And really, he didn't know why he was thinking about Lance. Sure they were friends. Well, probably best friends. Or, at least, Lance was Keith's best friend. Lance's best friend was probably Hunk. The two had known each other since they were little. How can you compete with that? Answer: you can't. At least, _he_ couldn't.

But he shook those types of thoughts out of his head. He liked hanging with Lance, and Hunk was a pretty good guy too. Plus, he made _really_ good food. Like, the guy could probably be a master chef if he wanted to. Now that he thought about it, Keith was almost positive Hunk was taking some culinary classes. But that's beside the point.

Keith couldn't help but wonder what Lance wants to do when he graduates. While he wasn't particularly talented at anything, he was pretty good at picking up skills like they're chicks. Of course, he has more luck learning than he does with the ladies.

And that got him thinking. And the more he thought about it, the more curious he got, and the more eager he was to ask Lance about it. Finally, he gave up, deciding to just call Lance. Taking into account how Lance seemed disappointed when he said he was going to bed, Keith doubted the other teen had already gone to bed.

He groped for his phone, and ended up having to turn on the lamp on his nightstand in order to find it. When he did, he quickly found Lance's contact, and hit call.

* * *

Lance jumped when he felt his phone buzzing next to him. He groped blindly, following the vibrations, and didn't bother trying to make out the caller ID through his tears. He did clear his throat though, trying to retain some semblance of normalcy, or at least enough to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Hello?" His voice was quiet, using the guise of it being late at night to conceal his rough voice. Because, hey, it was partially true at least.

"Hey, it's me."

"Keith, didn't you say you were going to bed?" Lance questioned, and sniffed. He couldn't help it, his nose was runny from all the crying.

"Yeah, I was, but I was gonna- are you crying?" Keith interrupted himself, and Lance cursed how perceptive the oblivious fuck could be at times.

"No," Lance bit his lip, praying Keith hadn't noticed how his voice wavered.

"You liar..." his tone had no bite, mildly concealed worry tainting his usually confidant tone.

"I..." Lance searched for something, anything to keep Keith from prying further.

"Lance, I won't ask. If you don't want to tell me, then it's not my business. I just wish you had told me before I left you alone." Keith's words brought a lump to his throat, and he swallowed hard.

"I...I know. I'm sorry, I just, I know how hard it is for you to sleep sometimes. And you have enough to worry about as it is, you shouldn't have to deal with my shit too."

"I, dude we talked about this. You help me out when I'm a wreck, and I'll be here for you when you need it. It's not rocket science. We- shit. You said you'd tell me... and you made me promise. Lance... I," Lance knew Keith was losing his nerve. He knew the raven had never been good with words or relationships. But if he was trying...

"I know..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words, and Keith waited patiently. "I'm sorry, I should've spoken up. I just, you're not stuck with me, you know? And I don't want you to feel like you are. Hunk," he paused, smiling wryly. "Hunk is. We've been together since we were in diapers, and he's always felt the need to help me carry my burdens. But Keith, you don't have to. You don't owe me anything, you're not obligated to-"

"You think I'm doing this out of guilt or pity or some shit?" The words were soft, but there was a certain hardness to them that made Lance instantly shut up. "Oh my god, you idiot... Look. I know I'm not good at this shit. I've never been able to make friends like you can. And I know that you've had issues, because you're such a people person. But don't lump me in with those assholes that take advantage of you and put these ridiculous notions in your head. I'm not here trying to gain something.

"Honestly, I like talking to you. That is, when you aren't being a pretentious prick or a royal pain in the ass. You come up with crazy ideas, and hell will freeze over before you finally shut up, but you're a good guy. And you naturally have social skills that I've been trying to develop since I was four.

"I know that I can't compete with Hunk, but I like hanging out with you. So any reason you can come up with to tell yourself that I don't want to be bothered with your problems, is complete bullshit. So get off your high horse and _tell_ me when you need me." Lance couldn't stop the smile that managed to grace his face for a moment, before it was drowned out by the sob that wracked his body, dragged out as a wave composed off all his stress and fears washed over him.

"Keith," He whispered, his voice coming out as a choked whisper. "I need you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think, comments make me happy, and (constructive) criticism is strongly encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
